


虎君｜上门

by nomoretem (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nomoretem





	虎君｜上门

今年冬天时间过得格外的快，才刚刚下了几场雪寒假就快要过去了。

过年那几天各路走访串门，亲戚对他的成绩进行了看似可惜实则暗讽的轮番轰炸。好不容易回到家，严君泽对着书桌上堆得老高的寒假作业感伤了一番，还是决定缓一缓。  
这边严君泽正打游戏打的火热，电话铃声就突兀的响了起来，他抽空利用肩膀夹住耳机，下一秒就被突如其来的爆炸消息惊到一个闪现撞墙死在了自家野区。

“喂小虎....新年快乐”  
“woc你开玩笑的吧”  
“你个b来真的？连告诉我一声都没有你就到站了，我全家都在家呢你搞什么啊”  
“女婿你奶奶的腿啊”  
“你就搞我玩吧......等着我一会儿去接你”  
   
严君泽挂了电话，叹着气退出游戏关了电脑，大过年的李元浩这么搞他，不知道进了他家的门又要搞什么幺蛾子。  
外套刚套上就被串门的表妹逮个正着“姨妈！我哥又要出去鬼混了！”  
这惹事精，严君泽咬牙切齿的给了那丫头一记爆栗。

“姨妈！我哥打我！”小表妹的叫声突破天际。  
“你个死小子又想去哪！”严君泽老妈从厨房探出头来，作势拿着锅盖要往严君泽头上打。  
“外地同学来找我玩，我去车站接人家。妈你把家收拾的干净点。”严君泽赶紧扯着嗓子喊。  
“哎呦你怎么不早说.....也没来得及准备点什么.”严母一脸震惊，各种念叨。  
“姨妈，我和哥哥一块去，也好监督他别干坏事。”小丫头两眼亮晶晶的，猛地自告奋勇。  
“没事......也不用把他太当外人。”严君泽扣着手在角落里嘟囔，被一脸兴奋地妹妹逼到墙角“帅么帅么？”  
“圆脸眯缝眼，大鼻子香肠嘴，就丑逼一个。”严君泽一脸认真的打断正在反复试外套的小表妹。  
“啊？那我不去了”小表妹听了这话立马把外套一摔瘫倒在床上。  
“死丫头，刚才谁说的要去监督你表哥的，快把衣服穿好给我跟上”严君泽姨妈从厨房另一头探出来来了个河东狮吼，小表妹吓得一哆嗦随便拉了件绿了吧唧的旧外套就跟着严君泽出了门。  
   
“君泽老公你怎么才来，冻死我了......”刚到车站，鼻子冻得通红的李元浩就冲过来把严君泽抱了个满怀，嘴撅的老高“想死我了，快亲亲....”  
   
“你个崽种，我表妹在后面”严君泽用了撕心裂肺的力气才把自己从李元浩密不透风的桎梏中挣脱出来。  
   
后边跟上的小表妹正好看到被严君泽踹下身的李元浩，然后愣住了。  
圆脸眯缝眼，大塌鼻子香肠嘴...卧槽好像还真的没法反驳，但是又白皮肤又好，身材看着也不错，加上穿着也比较时尚......竟然被他表哥形容成丑逼，害的她妆也没画穿成这样就出了门。  
小表妹低头打量了下自己的草绿色面包服，嘴角抽搐着一溜烟儿狂奔而去。  
 要不是要维持自己的淑女形象，她一定骂着脏话当场把严君泽千刀万剐。  
   
“你表妹长得挺可爱的”  
“那就是个泼妇”严君泽嫌弃的提过李元浩的行李，催促他跟上：“你都拿了些什么东西啊，沉的要死好吧”  
   
“保养品是给咱妈的，我偷了一瓶我爸的洋酒给咱爸，给妹妹买了化妆品，至于你...我不是把自己给带过来了吗”李元浩说着终于凑上来完成了亲严君泽的大任。严君泽这才发现李元浩今天完全是做好了要见家长的觉悟，黄色小卷毛染回黑色修剪的很精致，衣服收拾的格外整齐，看起来跟平时很不一样。  
严君泽听得眉毛皱起来了：“你个B准备干嘛，别给老子胡闹！”  
 “你都见我爸妈了，怎么就是胡闹了，你还想甩了我？你是不是背着我偷汉子了？”李元浩不依不饶的抱怨起来，满脸怀疑。  
“你可闭嘴吧，我要勾搭也是勾搭美女”  
“你果然是勾搭上女人了”  
“你烦不烦呀”  
“你都开始嫌我烦了...回去给我脱光了我检查一下有没有背着我做坏事”  
“你还好意思说，因为你我一冬天没敢穿低领衣服......”  
   
吵吵闹闹一路很快到了家。提前回来的小表妹打扮的花枝招展的在门口迎接，那副殷勤模样叫严君泽嫌弃的不知该怎么吐槽。都有种冲动想立刻告诉他这个男人已经被你表哥睡过百遍，好借机看她吃屎的表情。  
   
“叔叔阿姨，你们好”李元浩一见严君泽爸妈就殷勤的把打招呼，接着递上价格心意不菲的礼物，高兴的老两口和小表妹直接站在李元浩那边，各种数落严君泽“要是这是我儿子就好了，那个满脸痘坑的臭小子是谁为啥进我家门”  
 严君泽瘪嘴，心想日后怕是自己爸妈要把脸给打烂。  
   
 严君泽抓着李元浩胳膊往自己卧室拉“爸妈，小虎他坐车来的又有点感冒，我带他去休息”  
如临大敌，家里四个人都是一副各怀鬼胎的蜜汁笑容，这么赤裸裸的盯着李元浩，看的严君泽都要尴尬死了。  
   
严君泽也没等回答拖着李元浩就往楼上走，李元浩觉得不妥边走边打招呼“叔叔阿姨我这次冒昧来了不好意思请多关照”乖顺的一个九十度鞠躬差点没把严君泽绊死在台阶上。  
李元浩真挚的看向严君泽老妈，用撒娇的语气说出了让严君泽差点把早饭呕出来的老土到不能再老土的奉承话“阿姨您看着也太年轻了，我差点想叫您姐姐”  
“哎呦，这孩子嘴真甜......”   
李元浩还想说点什么，严君泽一个死亡视线投射过来就立马识趣的收了声。严君泽也没有多bb，立马推着李元浩进了卧室门。  
   
“君泽你干嘛啊，我可是做了万全准备要好好表现的”李元浩压低声线，担心的直往门外瞅，配合头发梳的一丝不苟的假正经模样，看的严君泽噗嗤笑出了声。  
   
“笑什么啊”  
“叔叔阿姨没为难你啊？”严君泽直接忽略刚才的问题，一边拿出好吃的摆上桌一边问话，嘴硬说着“大过年的你不在家不好吧。”嘴角却恨不得扬起来挂在耳边了。  
   
“都说了让我好好想想，反正我也没救了，大不了就让他俩混合双打打死我算了...”李元浩膏药一样黏在严君泽身后，胳膊架在后者脖子上走到哪贴到哪，把嘴唇贴到严君泽耳朵上小声说“我准备用你对付我爸妈那招对付你爸妈，你可得绷住啊。”  
   
“卧槽别了吧别了吧，想想我都受不了....”严君泽忍不住缩了缩脖子，语调都发虚了，李元浩的嘴唇碰的他好痒。  
卧槽卧槽卧槽好像不只是碰到啊，这个B在舔他耳垂。严君泽脖子一下子柠出一圈褶，闷声尖叫“你他妈干什么呢，疯了吧，我家里人都在楼下呢”  
   
“我忍不了了啊...”李元浩被吼的脑袋一缩，竟然更加得寸进尺的把自己的脸凑到严君泽脖子上蹭了蹭“君泽....你都不想要我吗？”  
   
“滚蛋”一把把人撂到床上，严君泽气势汹汹的转身而去，李元浩委屈的脸色都变了“唉..那算了，你别生气啊”  
   
严君泽猛地在门口定住，“咔哒”干脆的把门锁上，然后回身猛扑到床上咬住李元浩的喉结开始扒他的衣服。  
李元浩被震惊的有些回不过神，丢人的在床上后退几步才笑出声来，抓着严君泽肩膀翻身把人按倒在床上。  
“君泽...”看着严君泽喘不匀气目光躲闪，李元浩笑得一脸淫荡促狭“你的床还真是又软又舒服。”  
   
严君泽恼羞成怒的直接给了李元浩一膝盖，李元浩痛的闷吼然后更加促狭的把眼睛眯了起来，蠕动着凑回去抓住严君泽的手按在床头“原来我们君泽老公都要想死我了”  
才没有，想你马，这是李元浩在脑海里想到的严君泽要说的话。不成想严君泽脑袋一撇，红着脸极轻的“嗯...”了一声，直接把两条腿缠到了李元浩腰上。  
李元浩脑袋“嗡”地一声炸了。  
   
   
   
这个人真的是太狡猾了，明明知道自己最吃这一套，还故意诱惑他。  
从放寒假以来多少天没碰他了......，李元浩这么想着，喉咙就愈发被体温蒸发的饥渴难耐，抑制不住的火气烧的他躁动不安。

“君泽...”李元浩被舌头濡湿的嘴唇摩擦着严君泽的耳廓，喘息一声比一声急迫。  
感受到抵在自己大腿上炙热的坚硬严君泽就紧张的一动都不敢动，整个人随着呼吸微弱的上下起伏，连睫毛都跟着颤动，隐约露出的那一点点肩膀，就那么少的可怜的一点点粉白的皮肤都看的李元浩血脉偾张。

“小虎”严君泽指尖一紧攥住了李元浩的衣角，软糯的哼了一声，李元浩又惊又喜，才转过脸严君泽就紧闭双眼，苦大仇深的把嘴唇贴在了他的嘴角。那副顺从又害怕，睫毛都在打抖的委屈模样叫他不能不发狂。  
几乎不能自持的扯下严君泽的外套，光裸的肩膀和胸口已经让他呼吸一滞。胡乱扒下自己衣服的同时连啃带咬。李元浩厮磨着严君泽的唇舌，下巴，喉结，再到脖子，留下一串红痕。辗转吮舐着锁骨，双手上下游走，把外衣全部拨开，捏住胸前的红点用力揉搓，情色的轻掐着大腿内侧的嫩肉。

“唔...”严君泽呼吸急促起来，整张脸涨红一片，双手揪着床单，身子都开始发烫颤抖。  
嘴唇下移含住严君泽胸前的红点吸啜，李元浩猛地握住严君泽已经抬头的下体缓慢撸动，“唔嗯！”严君泽刺激的闷哼，躬起上身粗喘个不停。  
一紧一松的套弄，时快时慢的刺激着严君泽的神经，让他喘的不能自已，全身都在冒汗，手脚蜷曲。坏心的反复磨蹭小君泽的前端，黏腻的浊液把李元浩的手都沾的滑腻腻的。严君泽简直要被快感逼出泪来，紧绷着脊背起伏又落下，紧咬着嘴唇发出一声又一声近似于呜咽的微弱呻吟。

用力的又撸了一把小君泽，李元浩的嘴唇再次下移，深深的含住挺立颤抖的小君泽吸了一口，然后掰开严君泽的腿，在大腿内侧深深浅浅的舔舐。  
“唔啊...嗯..别这样小虎”严君泽急急喘息，因为羞愧整个人抖得更厉害了，一双手胡乱的去推腿边毛茸茸的脑袋，李元浩却顺势捉住他的手腕一路向上再次压回他的身上，严君泽脑袋一片浆糊，知道双腿被强硬的向两边拉开，什么异物推进他身体里他才被不适感和疼痛拉回了神智。“小虎...小虎”严君泽皱着眉头呜咽。  
“乖，忍一会儿”李元浩早就满头大汗，他都不明白他是哪来的耐力能忍到现在还能安抚严君泽扩张。

李元浩一手伸长了手指在紧绷的内壁进出摸索，另一只手不停的安抚小君泽。严君泽的感官快崩溃了，快感和痛感完全融合在一起，喉咙里憋着的是哀嚎还是呻吟连他自己都不知道了。  
内壁缓慢的湿滑起来，克制的动作逼得李元浩想骂人。一只手指极力的深入旋转，湿软的内壁一吸一吸，缴的他要疯掉了。

“唔！”  
“呼...”  
两个不同的声音同时传出，严君泽的甜腻难耐，李元浩则是活过来似的呼了一口气。  
反复按压摩挲着那个突起，李元浩甚至能感受到灼烫的体液随着内壁的收缩一波一波的在浸染着他的手指。  
“不...小虎唔，呜呜...不要了...啊啊啊”受过如此对待的身体瞬间就记起那种让他死去活来又欲罢不能的感觉，淫荡而难以自制的缴着吸着身体的手指，像是恶意挑逗。而大张的双腿已经因为这最直接的快感痉挛起来，严君泽不知所措的拼命摇头。

“说谎”李元浩毫不留情的又添了一根手指，恶作剧一样的撑开再并拢，反复玩弄“喜欢是不是？下边那张嘴，湿的太过分了”  
严君泽羞愧的想死，却根本说不出一个反驳的字，身体好像越来越淫荡根本不受大脑控制，后穴一缩一缩的缴紧着分明就是想要更多。

“唔嗯...”三根手指也只是闷哼一声，淫靡的液体甚至随着手指的抽插流出，把穴口湿润的湿哒哒的。等到四根手指能够勉强进出李元浩再也忍不住，曲起严君泽的双腿，向两边压到极致。涨到紫红的性器抵着水迹连连的穴口略显急躁的顶了进去。

“啊....小虎，不行，太大了...慢点”慌乱的推搡着，严君泽能感受到身体一下子被填充到了极限的满足感。死死嵌在身体里，克制的小幅度摩擦的凶器，连形状温度到动作触感都因为那夸张的尺寸而让他感受的分外清晰而脸红心跳，热汗连连。

他的腿因为过度打开酸到有种不是自己的腿的错觉，以至脊柱连接下半身的钝痛，似乎更尖锐清晰。整个人都要被撕开了可他知道这种情况下的李元浩是在克制的，甚至还没有全部进入。  
忍不住要求绕，可这种时候哀求也没有用了。李元浩现在根本顾不上那个，最好不过是收敛些的来回摩擦、缓慢推进。严君泽怎么也挣脱不开，落空的双手只好死死揪着床单纾解。嘴里呜呜呀呀的都是吃痛的哀求“不要动了...你出去啊”

“再一会儿，乖，再忍忍就不痛了”大口喘息着，李元浩拦着严君泽纤细的腰，温言软语的安抚却根本不行，身下的人已经满脸冷汗，又哭了，咬着下唇梗的连气都喘不匀。李元浩不忍的停下动作，覆上严君泽的身子安抚“好好好，我不动了...别哭”

严君泽找到依靠似的圈住李元浩的脊背，下一秒却周身一紧，抓挠着李元浩的后背“唔”的低声痛呼“李元浩你混蛋啊..”  
李元浩居然趁着他放松这一秒，一下子贯穿到底，不由分说的顶动起来，撕裂般的痛感被灭顶的快感淹没，李元浩一下子就磨在了那个要命的点上，小幅度死命的研磨。

“呜啊啊..啊...小虎”全身都没了力气，严君泽的腿更是一下子软的彻彻底底，本能的扭动着迎合李元浩来寻求更蚀骨的快感、  
“呼...呵...喜欢么？”李元浩随着抽插闷声喘息，严君泽垂下的手胡乱抓挠，难耐的呻吟不止却还是羞耻的摇头。  
“哦？...那好”李元浩话一出，下身就剧烈的顶动起来，刺激的严君泽一次又一次弹起身子，抓着他的大腿咬住嘴唇克制自己的浪叫。

稍微直起身子，掐着严君泽的腿使劲提按在床上，让接洽处更紧密，李元浩不管不顾的操弄着身下的人“喜欢么？？嗯？”  
“呜呜呜...哈啊...嗯啊 ....”严君泽实在说不出话了，只是粗喘呻吟着点头再点头。腹部、大腿、甚至全身都因为超负荷的快感而抽搐，穴口死死吸附嵌咬在性器上，嫩肉随着抽插翻出再推入，源源不断的体液奔涌着，拍打出淫靡的水声。

“啊啊啊”严君泽没一会就咬着被角嘶哑的尖叫着泄出来，李元浩竟然一秒也不停，低吼着抬起严君泽的腿搭在肩上，扶着屁股随着后穴的收缩更加奋力的抽插。  
“啊啊啊..呜呜小虎..唔..”严君泽根本来不及放空，发泄过的下体就硬是被快感逼得再次抬起头来。几个凶狠的挺身，李元浩终于抵在最深处泄了出来。  
“哈啊...好累”严君泽无力的身子被刺激的痉挛，勾着他的脖子抽泣。断断续续带着哭腔，哽咽的几乎要晕过去的沙哑低吟，听得李元浩身子一紧，下体再次热涨了起来。拉着严君泽的身子坐起来，李元浩被这紧致的挤压

刺激的呼出一口热气、恐怖的深入却让严君泽受不住的瘫软在李元浩胸口，急急低喘，他实在累坏了。  
抓着严君泽的腰，李元浩在抽出时高高抬起，顶入时再狠狠按下。每一次都狠狠蹂躏过敏感点直戳核心。任人鱼肉的严君泽只能无力的依附他，发出压抑的尖叫。

“哈啊...”严君泽又是一阵剧烈的抽搐，流着泪稀稀拉拉的射了出来。李元浩被圈圈收缩刺激的仰着脖子低吼，迅速推出严君泽的身体把人翻了个个。结结实实的从后面再次贯穿，严君泽腰软的早就撑不住。李元浩抓着严君泽的腰大力的顶动，每一下都整根抽出再整根撞入，一次比一次更生猛迅速。

“小虎...慢点..小虎..呜呜轻点要坏掉了..”红肿不堪的接洽处大量浊液随着抽插争先恐后的喷薄而出，严君泽随着动作嘶哑无力的叫着他的名字，脑袋有些崩溃的左右摇晃。光滑的脊背和纤细的腰因为一下下的撞击而弯下漂亮的弧度，粉红的脊背汗光淋淋，脊柱深深凹陷、窄小的穴口因为瞬间被撑到极限的快速抽插而淫乱的拼命痉挛收缩。严君泽的腰腿，身子再次止不住的颤抖，呻吟声开始变得像小猫一样破碎细长又温软撩人。  
极致的视觉触觉同时冲击着李元浩，疯了似的全力贯穿几十次，一声满足的低吼，滚烫的液体再次抵着最深处喷涌而出。

“呜呜..”严君泽呜咽着再一次泄了出来，然后完全失神的瘫在床上微微颤抖。  
李元浩放空好一阵，缓过来后顺势从背后圈住严君泽的身子亲了亲他湿淋淋的小脸却被使劲推开 “畜生..别碰我”

“怎么了啊”李元浩见严君泽生气别扭又是去了半条命的模样，自知这回没控制住又要的狠了，有些心虚的小声念叨。  
“你滚啊！.”严君泽把头埋在枕头里不理他。  
“滚什么啊..再来”李元浩故意要吓他，边说边把人拉近怀里。

“呜呜..不要.我错了”严君泽果然怕的想哭，疲倦又可怜的红肿小脸，黏腻蓬乱的柔软顺毛，还有泛粉的眼睑，涨涨的嘴唇，所有，看的李元浩莫名喜欢，喜欢的抓耳挠腮。  
“还敢不敢让我滚”李元浩挑着眉头问，表情真是幼稚又恶劣“不说话我就真的再来啦”  
“别...我不敢了..我腰好难受...好痛好累啊..”严君泽小心的蜷缩在李元浩怀里哀哀叫着，小猫一样软糯的样子实在看得人心都要化了，平日里傲娇的不得了的人只有这种时候才会对他服软。李元浩只好无可奈何的摸摸他的头“好啦，知道了、”

“可是你明明说了听我的却又...”严君泽害怕又不甘心的小声抱怨，看的李元浩心里暖呼呼，拨开严君泽透湿的额发轻啜了一下，宠溺的开口“其他地方都你说的算啊，但是在床上你要听我的，知道了吗，笨蛋。”

 

“不过你家的隔音怎么样啊，你刚刚叫的很大声的。”李元浩搂着怀里的人碎碎念道  
“......”


End file.
